


Loss of the Altean Prince

by MarshmallowBun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 10000 years ago, Allura's baby brother Lance, Altean lance, Galra Mom, Lance in called Lan, because I said so, before Galra war, child allura, child lance, crashed on earth, dissaperance, i just got super bored, im sorry, maybe before voltron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBun/pseuds/MarshmallowBun
Summary: Allura's baby brother Lan disappears and is nowhere to be found.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://marshmallowartbunny-love-me.tumblr.com  
> Check out my Tumblr!!!

This day was one of the first of many losses of the Altean race would have to suffer, though it was just as great. The lose of the young prince Lan of Altea, he disappeared between the time of evening and early morning, it had been months since then. 

King Alfor, already devastated by the death of his wife some years before, was forced to perform a ceremony in remembrance for his youngest child. In accordance with traditions of old, he would be placed in the crystal caverns to have his physical remains be absorbed by the gems that grew under the soil of their planet. Though they had no body, a picture of him will be stet in his place but later taken up by the king himself. Not able to conserve the idea that his son was gone.

“He’ll come back, father!” Alfor’s daughter, Allura, said in a sad way hugging her father's leg, for she was no older than 8 years of age. “We don't need a ceremony because he'll come back.” Tears welling up in her eyes.

“Allura… please, I know this is hard but you must stay strong for our people.” He knelt down to her level, “I would give anything to find him, but he's been gone for too long to just be missing… I'm sorry.”

Tears spill out of Allura’s eyes as she leaned forward to wrap he arms around the back of her father's neck and he held her in his arms.

“Your majesty…” Alfor turned around to see Coran at the door, “it's time…” he said trying to contain his own emotions. Coran was very close to the royal children enough to feel like they were family and the royal family though the same of him. So when Alfor put down his daughter, she ran to Coran giving his legs a tight hug making him tear up and kneel down hugging her in return. Alfor grabbed a painting of his son and started to walk.

They walked together to the entrance of the castle where a crowd of Alteans wait. From trusted allies to just common folk, they had come to mourn the loss of their prince. 

“Follow…” the Alfor said walking past his people holding the painting of Lan, while his daughter clung to him, his people started to follow. They walk towards the ocean the was behind the castle where a large cave sat, in said cave, there were several colored crystals that lined the inside. Once they reached it they continued walking all the way to the very end of the cave, where several different crystals jotted up out of the soil.

Alfor turned to his people, “I want to thank all of you for coming, this is a dark day for our people. Your young prince, my son,” he took a deep breath. “Prince Lan… has left this plain of life.” Allura clenched his paint leg in her little hands. “And since we don't have a body to give back to the planet, we offer up this painting in his place…” he turned back around and placed the painting on a stub of clear crystal. 

Walking up behind him, Allura placed a small blue flower down next to her brother's picture, they were his favorite. Together they would go out into the flower fields while their father was busy and they would work together to make the perfect bouquet of flowers for their father or whatever important diplomat that was visiting from a distant planet, Lan was always the one who could choose the perfect flowers for said bouquet. 

But once she placed the flower the crystal started to glow and grow around the flower and portrait, slowly the crystal turned a light blue once it was fully grown. Alfor bowed to the crystal and then Allura, then Coran, and then the rest of the Altean people.

Once the crystal stopped glowing several of the people got up and left and several stayed. But over time the ones that stayed began to leave one by one, until Alfor and Allura where left staining at the painting in the crystal. If it was an organic body in the crystal it would have started to disappear and become apart of the planet they call home. 

“Allura we must go back inside…” Alfor said looking down at his daughter, but she just continued to stare at the blue crystal.

“He’ll be back…” she muttered.

“Hmm?” 

She turned to her father, “he’ll be back and we'll be a family again!” She smiled with tears finally falling like waterfalls. Alfor kneeled down to his daughter's level again, she ran crashing her tiny body into his sobbing loudly. “Father I miss him!!” She cried.

“I know I do too…” he began to cry as well, he usually would have saved it tell he was alone, but seeing his daughter cry about his dead son, he couldn't hold it in any longer. They sat there together for a little longer until Coran came back down from the castle making them go back.

Even then Allura refused to leave, even his she was on the verge of sleep, so Alfor had to carry her back. Once they reached the castle Allura was asleep in his arms. Alfor carried her to her room and laid her down when he tried to leave she grabbed his hand. “Please stay” she whimpered and he couldn't say no to her so he laid down and she curled up next to him and he pulled her closer as she started to fade back into sleep.

Alfor laid there for hours before he actually fell asleep, he silently hoped that when he wakes up his son would be alive and well and there with him and Allura.


	2. what happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is how little Lan disappeared.

A small Altean child at the age of 5 was wondering around in the place his father told him not to. He knew he wasn't supposed to be there, but he couldn't help it he got curious and “wondered” in. Lan was a mischievous child, he could get in and out of situations in a matter of seconds.

“Lan, what are you doing here?” he turned around and saw the bright orange haired man, Coran. 

“Hi, Cuuaan!” he said in his small voice trying to act innocent.

“Lan, where's your sister?” Coran asked bending down to the smaller Alteans height.

“‘lura’s busy…” Lan mumbled looking at his feet. 

“Oh yes, that's right she has reading lessons today,” Coran said remembering the princesses schedule. “Why don't you come with me and we can go over the working of things together!” Coran smiled picking Lan up in the process.

“Yeah!” Lan smiled being put on Coran’s shoulders.

Coran and Lan walked around the kingdom and Lan talked about things that have happened recently to him in his studies and his training in camouflage.

“Cuuaan, what's that?” Lan points at a blue and green orb that looks like a pLanet.

“That's a glob of a pLanet that we are trying to become allies with, it's called Earth, we have some Altean’s already there blending in with the indigenous species, their very primitive so we have to be careful!” Coran said picking up the orb.

“It’s pretty!” Lan said staring at it with stars in his eyes.

“I bet by the time you were grown it will be a safe place for you to visit!” Coran said chipperly handing him the orb.

“Wow…” Lan trailed off.

Lan put down the orb trailing behind Coran

After that, they headed back to the castle, half way there they ran into Allura and her teacher. 

“‘LURA!” Lan said running to his older sister.

“Hello Lan!” she smiled, hugging him and lifting him in the air.

“Cuuaan told me ‘bout a pLanet called Earf and is pretty!” Lan said butchering the word earth as he explained excitedly about something he had learned.

Allura smiled knowing what he meant, “I heard father talking about that pLanet and from the hologram I saw while passing his room it's mainly made of water!” she said excitedly.

“Wow!” 

“Come, children, it's almost suppertime,” Coran said walking over to the Altaen children.

“C’mon Lan!” Allura grabbed his hand pulling him towards the castle as he cheered.

When they got there they were greeted by their father, “Hello children, how was your day?” He smiled down at them.

“Nothing really out of the ordinary for me,” Allura said shrugging.

Lan, on the other hand, couldn't contain his excitement, “father, when I'm older, can I got to earf.” He said saying.

“Earf?” He questioned.

“He means earth!” Allura giggled.

“Oh, will see, but for now let's go and eat supper.” He smiled kindly to his children.

After they ate Lan and Allura played outside with their father and watched the lions that lay lazy in the fields, a common evening for the family. Once it got late, the family walked back to the castle. Lan already dozing off in his father's arms and Allura stumbled after her father holding his hand, she refused to be carried because “she was a big girl.” she mumbled after him.

Alfor brought his children to the nursery they shared and put them in their respectful beds. He left and found Coran holding something in his hand.

“What have you there?” Alfor asked.

Coran opened up his hand to show the small orb that Lan had found so very interesting, “Lan found this interesting so, I asked my friend if I could have it for him and he gave it to me, saying: it would be an honor giving it to the young prince!” Coran said Mimicking his friend's voice.

The king laughed, “ they have made an Impact on the people haven't they?” He said looking fondly over to his children.

“Why yes, they have.”

Just then, a servant came rushing towards the two. “Your Majesty, Emperor Zarkon has arrived to bring news of the Voltron Project.” 

“Ah, yes, right on time.” Alfor smiled as he followed the servant.

Coran walked into the nursery and placed the small orb down next to Lan’s bed on the small table that had a few other trinkets from other pLanets, given to him and Allura has received from letters of the pLanets. Coran smiled and patted his head then walked away. Lan opened his eyes and smiled, hearing about how Zarkon was here he couldn't help to be curious to why. He stood up and it caught Allura's attention.

“Lan, where are you going?” She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

“Sister, Zakon here!” He smiled

“Really, I wonder why?”

“Voltron.” Lan jumped excitedly.

Allura stood up knowing what that was, sleep was forgotten in favor of giant robot space lions. Together they ran to the ship bay knowing that they would be there.

 

Alfor walked into the drawing room where Emperor Zarkon already sat, waiting. “Ah, Zarkon, friend, good to see you!” 

“As well as you.” He bowed his head and stood to shake Alfor’s hand.

So, Voltron. The Kings smile grew.

“Yes I have brought the Lions as you have requested, the red one had picked a paladin, a galra female.”

How wonderful! I would like to meet her!”

“She is down in the ship bay with the lions.” Zarkon gesturing to the door.

Alfor started to walk out the door to the ship's bay with Zarkon close behind.

 

Lan and Allura rounded the corner into the big room and were immediately in awe over the five giant ships, they walked into the center of the room getting a closer look. They all had force fields around them except for two; the red one, and the black one. Next, to the red one, there was a galra facing away from them grumbling about something. When she turned to look she saw the two in the center of the room. 

“Hey, what are you Cubs doing here?!” She asked sounding a little grumpy in Lan’s opinion.

Allura stepped in front of Lan, “we are the prince and princess of Altea, who are you?” 

Lan lost interest in the conversation when he heard something warm and soothing in the back of his mind, it was like the ocean's crashing on the shore. He turned his head to one of the ships, he looked back to Allura to get her attention but realized that the galra got closer and Allura had an annoyed look on her face.

Lan grabbed and tugged onto her nightgown, “Lura,” he got her attention and her face changed from annoyed to questioning and kind.

“What is it, brother?” She asked now ignoring the galra woman.

“Hey, I'm not done talking to you two!” She said but was blown off by the children.

“Do you hear that?” Lan asked his sister.

“Hear what?” 

“I know you can hear me!” The galra woman butted in.

“We're having a conversation!” Allura yelled at the galra woman.

“Excuse me…..” Lan ignored the sarcastic comment from the galra and his sister.

Lan turned back to the big ship and smiled, he began to walk to the lion.

While Allura and the galra woman argued, King Alfor and Emperor Zarkon walked in, “what is going on here?” Alfor asked shocked his daughter wasn't in bed asleep.

“These two cubs came down here from nowhere and the girl started to argue with me!” The galra woman stood and pointed at Allura.

“I only see one cub,” Zarkon said, making Allura and the galra woman look to see Lan wasn't there.

“Where's Lan!?” Allura said in shock.

Then sudden shock came to the room when they heard a sudden roar erupted from one of the lions. They look to see Lan giggling and petting the metal snout of the blue lion.

Allura ran and hugged her brother, “don't walk away from me!” She yelled not grasping the situation like Lan, as the three adults walk over to see the children in shock.

Lan looked up at the lion, “she was sad and called out, wanting someone to hear her.” Allura let go of Lan and he began to pet her again.

Alfor smiled and knelt down and hugged his children, “Lan do you know why she called out to you?” Lan shocks his head. “It's because she wants you to be her pilot.” he grinned at his children's excited faces. 

“Wow, you hear that Lance, you're a pilot!” Allura smiled and crashed her body into his and began to laugh.

Alfor stood up watching Allura twirl with Lance in her arms as they laugh.

“Are you sure this is a good idea Alfor?” Zarkon asked.

“No, but I can't change her choice.” He gestured to the blue lion.

Lan and Allura tired themselves out and Alfor carried them back to their beds. He left them to go talk to the two Paladins about the newest development that had happened.

After the meeting Zarkon and Alfor and the other galra had Zakon met with another Altean by the name of Haggar, in secret. Their meeting ended with a decision. 

Get rid of the Altean prince.

 

Over the course of days, Lan has done nothing but talk to the mechanical lion, smiling and laughing with her as he told her about things around Altea and she did the same by telling him about the universe. Allura would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous, but it all would melt away once she sees how happy Lan was, Allura would go down to see her brother while he talked to her and when Lan would see Allura he would stop the conversation and run to her and drag her back to the blue lion to talk to her. Lan was even found sleeping in the cockpit when he wasn't in his bed.

When he was sitting and talking to blue (clearly passed his bedtime), Haggar walked up behind him, she grabbed his shoulder and he looked up at her. “Young prince, your father is looking for you.”

“Ok.” he stood up to walk to his father's study but was stopped by the older Altean.

“I will take you to him.” She said quickly to stop him.

He smiled and said, “Lead the way, ma’am!” They walked for a bit until Lance didn't recognize the aria they were in. “Where are we going?”

She had smiled like Lan had said something funny “You're going to start training, young prince.” That answer made Lan smile proudly and not question anything else.

They continued on until they came to a small room with a cryopod in it. “Where's father?” Lan questioned Haggar.

She turned to him and said, “he's running late, let's start without him, alright?” She phrased the last part as a question. 

Lan smiled up at her, “alright!”

“Good, now stand in the cryopod for me?” 

“But why?” He questioned knowing what they did and what they were used for.

“Just do it while I do something.” She said annoyed making Lan stand up straight and look at the wall ahead of him.

She typed on the control panel coordinates of a random planet far away from Altea. Before she presented the enter button, she turned back to him. 

“Are you ready for what comes next?” He gave her a confused look as she kneeled down to his level.

She pressed her hand to his forehead, and it began to glow. The last thing Lan saw was her wicked smile as his vision blurred and he closed his eyes. Once his eyes closed his hair turned from a silvery white to a dark brown, his markings faded and disappearing into his skin, and his pointed ears rounded down. She stood up closing the cryopod and watching the glass freeze. She turned over to the control panel placing a metal chip into the console and pressed enter. The lights in the small room began to flash red and she exited the room not bother watching it shoot off.

That morning no one was surprised to that he was missing that morning. But when they went to check the blue lion, he wasn't there. At that point they began to panic, checking the ship for his quintessence on the scanners but they showed no signs of him. They did find a missing escape pod, but something was blocking the tracking device in the pod. They set off looking for him but just couldn't find him, eventually, they lost hope of ever finding him.


	3. Lost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy family camp out in the woods and their three children find Lan.

The pod crashed on planet earth once the war started between the Galra empire and the universe. Lan rested peacefully with his cleared mind and new features in the pod not knowing what was happening around him. When the war started the Alteans on earth lost contact with Altea leaving them there and forgotten. 

9988 years later

A happy family was camping in the woods, enjoying themselves. 

“Mama, can me and Eladio go explore?!” A 16-year-old asked her mother.

“Angella, we have to set up before we do anything.” 

“Pleeeeeeeeeeze," she said in unison with her 15-year-old brother.

“Maria, let them go, we have this, let them be kids!” Their father butted in carrying an ice chest.

“Oh alright-” 

“Yes!” They say in unison

“But. You have to bring your Clarita along.” The 12-year-old perked up at the mention of her name.

“Mamaaaaa!” 

“No buts!” Clarita stood up giggle running over to her siblings.

“C’mon, buttheads let's go!!” Clarita ran off in a random direction as the older siblings run off after her.

They begin to walk around taking in the scenery and talking amongst themselves until they came up to a cave. 

“Should we go in?” Angella smirked at her younger siblings then putting her finger on her nose, “nose goes loser goes in first!” 

Eladio put his finger on his nose, then he and Angella look over at Clarita who was just looking at the cave with a determined look. 

She rolled up her sleeves immediately shouting, “bring it on!!” And charging forward leaving her older sibling in the dust again.

Angella and Eladio just sat down and waited for their sister to come back out. What they didn't expect was Clarita to come back out telling them to follow her because she found something. When they did, they were surprised again to find a big metal thing covered in dust and rust. 

“What's this!?” Angella asked.

“It's aliens!!” Clarita threw her arms into the air in excitement.

“Aliens don't exist!!” Eladio shouted back at her.

“Only one way to find out,” Clarita ran forward, “help me open it!!”

“W-what, no!” Eladio stuttered but Angella ran forward to the door trying to push it open as well. Eladio sighed walking forward trying to open it too, but it didn't work. And after a few minutes, they stopped huffing and sweaty.

“This isn't working!” Clarita said in frustration.

“What else can we do?” Angella sighed leaning against the stone wall.

“I don't know, let's just go…” Eladio put his hand to the side of the door, out of nowhere the door, rusty and dented, squeaked open. Eladio shrieked pulling his hand away from from the metal wall. They looked at the now open door and back to Eladio then back at the door.

“Woooooh!” They say in unison.

“ALIENS!” Clarita insisted.

Eladio was about to argue against it, but then said “Who knows at this point”

They all walk in and saw that it was cleaner on the inside than the out, that was for sure. What caught their attention through was the big cryo-pod.

“What do you think is in that?” Clarita asked.

“Only one way to find out!” Angella said a little nervous.

Angella walked up to the pod and saw a touch panel, the other two stood behind her as he reached her hand out to touch it. Once she pleased her hand on the panel, it slid open making them flinch. They calm down when they saw the small child.

When Lan opened his eyes he didn't know who the people in front of him where, or who he was, this thought scared him so he began to cry.

“Oh no!” Angella said looking at her siblings, “What do we do!”

“Hey kid it's ok!” Clarita grabbed his shoulders making him stop crying and look at her with wide eyes, “good, now where's your mom and dad?” 

Lan was about to say back home, but something in his head stopped him, “they're gone…”

“Oh, you poor thing.” Angella knelt down and hugged him making him flinch.

“What's your name, I'm Eladio.” Eladio placed his hand on his own chest.

“Lan.” he said back.

Angella released him from her grasp, “Is that short for something?” Angella asked making Lan shrug his shoulders and look at his feet.

“Maybe, Lance?” Clarita butted in.

“L-Lance… Lance. I like that name!” He giggled. 

“Lance it is then.” Angella stood up and looked to Eladio, “should we take him to mama and papa?”

“C’mon Lance lets go!” Clarita lifted Lance and carried him off in the direction of their camp. 

“I guess that's your answer,” Eladio smirked excited over the new child they met, running after Clarita with Angella close behind.

“MAAAAMAAAA!!” Carlita ran to her mother holding lance in her arms, “mama, we found a boy, can we keep him!”

“What?” her mother walked up to her as she put lance on the ground. Her mother knelt down to look at the small boy. “No we can’t, his family might be looking for him!” she said as the two other teens came running up.

“But mama, he said his family's gone!” Eladio added.

She looked back down at lance with concern and motherly instincts kicking in, “is that true?” Lance nodded his head yes, “do you know what happened to them?” he shook his head no.

“So can we keep him?” Angella asked.

By this time their father, Marco, walked over and placed his hand on Maria’s shoulder. “We can notify the authorities about him and if no one steps up to take him we will, no child's going to an orphanage on my watch!” she stood up looking at him. “And didn't you say you wanted to have another kid?” he smiled as she lightly smacked him on the shoulder.

“Fine,” she knelt back down to Lance's level, “well no matter what happens I hope you find a family, whether with us or your real family.” Lance nodded his head and smiled politely.

They did what they said they would do, they took him to the authorities and they sent out a report on the news, notifying all in the area of the boy found in the woods. And scene no one stepped up for a whole year, the family took him in and all was good.


	4. Galra Mom Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This follows the former red paladin, the Galra woman who came to treasure the small young blue paladin who reminded her of her own cub she lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might get weird.  
> this has little to do with lance in this chapter because I felt it necessary to have her in the story.

“No way.” the red paladin said.

“Nova, I am your emperor, you will listen to me!” Zarkon commanded her but she wouldn't listen.

“But that little cub didn’t deserve to go like that!” she said talking about the young Altean prince that was disposed of after they had found out the blue lion chose him.

“I know you miss your own cub, but I did what I had to.” Zarkon grew a look of concern.

“Don't you dare say that! My cub I couldn't help but this one I can! Find a new red paladin!” she stormed off to talk to the lion. Along the way she got odd glances from the other Galra that had come with them to Altea, they heard the argument between her and the emperor. Some might even agree with her if they knew the full story, but no one did no one knew that he had disposed of the poor Altean child like he did: having his wife trick him into a false sense of security. She knew she couldn't tell anyone because it would have two possible outcomes, one they wouldn't believe her, and the other would be war.

Once she arrived at the hanger of the red lion she sat at her paw and put her own hand on the cold ore that was used to make her. “Hello friend.” she started looking up to her. “I’m sorry but you will have to choose a new paladin. No matter what he says, I will never forgive him for doing that to that poor cub.”

The lion growled in her head, telling her she should do what she feels best and to follow her heart and her instincts. The lion let out a rawr and images flashed in her mind of a place she never knew and faces of creatures similar to Alteans but not, then the image of a cryo-pod and a number 9982. The lion purred, telling her to let this guide her.

Nova stood and nodded, she ran past all the glairs of her own kind, she ran to a ship and grabbed one of the spare space suits, put it on. She got into the ship and started the engines. “I have nothing left here and if what red has shone me to be true, a better life waits for me in the future.” She heard yells from different Alteans and some Galra telling her to stop but it was too late she was already taking off and out the hanger. Once she left the atmosphere a transmission came.

It was Alfor, “Nova what are you doing?” he asked.

“I can not follow Zarkon, he has done something I do not agree with. I’m leaving, looking for a new life. I hope you can forgive me, my friend.” she bowed her head

He sighed “... of course, but know you have a home here if you ever want to return.” 

With that, the transmission ended and she flew farther from the beautiful blue planet. She typed out into the console a voice played, “cryo-freeze has been selected, do you wish to proceed?” Nova looked down pulling a picture out from her breast pocket. The picture was of a male Galra holding a small cub in his arms, the picture has been folded so many times it is worn. She sighed and agreed with the ships terms. “Cryo-freeze approved. You will wake when we land.” and with that, she felt her whole body freeze.

When she woke time had passed, she didn't know of war and the murder of her dear friend. When she landed on the unknown planet, it was dark and cold. She got out of the pod and looked around. He looked up at the sky, the stars were different from the ones she was used to. But that is to be expected from a planet on the other side of the universe. Her silence was interrupted by loud noises in the distance of large objects moving closer and fast. She drawled her sword but then decided best if she would run, she didn't want to hurt the residents, so she turned around and ran before they could spot her. She had been taught to fight no matter what by her home but then came to realize when she lives for a few years on Altea, if you don't know run and fight another day.

She ran as fast as she could and as far as she could until her legs gave out. She sat in the cold yellow sand, resting her tired worn out legs. Her ears perked up at the sound of one of those giant objects moving closer to her. She looked around for anything that could help her get away, but there was nothing. The object grew closer and came to a stop a few feet away from her. A creature stepped out, it was hard to see their face with the bright light shining on her face. The creature walked closer and past the light and looked down at her. She now could see that these were the creatures that looked like the Alteans but with small ears and no markings.

He knelt down and looked at her and asked: “are you alright?” She took note that he spoke Altean but with a strange accent. Nova just stares at him unsure of anything at the moment.

But then another voice called from a communicator on his belt. “Come in, Kogane do you hear me!?”

He stood up and grabbed the divide and spoke, “yes, sorry commander Iverson,”

“Did you find the thing that ran away?” The voice yelled through the communicator.

He looked down at her and back at the communicator, “no sir, it's gone.”

The voice on the other end groaned in annoyance, “very well, you are relieved for the night. Go home.”

“Yes sir.” he smiled down at Nova.

“This doesn't mean you don't have to write a report!” he snapped making the creature to slouch a bit.

“Yes sir.” he sighed and put the communicator back on his belt. He knelt down beside Nova and tried to place a hand on her back. But she reacted quickly and crawled away growling. He put his hand in front of him as if to show he didn't have a weapon, though she could clearly see a knife strapped to his boot. “I don't mean you harm!” he smiled nervously.Nova tried to stand but her legs crumpled beneath her, she cursed under her breath. “My name is Ryou Kogane, what's your name?” Nova was thinking what her next move would be. “Do you understand me-”

Nova cut him off asking, “why did you go against your commander?”

“Oh so you do speak English.” he smiles.

“English?” she questioned.

“Yeah, what do you call this?” he gestured to the way they both spoke.

“Altean,” she states.

“Is that what you are?” 

“Of course not. If anything you are an Altean.” 

“I’m a human?” he rubbed the back of his neck.

She looked down at her lap to think again. She looked back up at him and said, “you didn't answer my question, why did you go against your commander? Why did you help me?”

“Because sometimes, it's the right thing to do.” he stood up and walked over to her. “Let me take you to my home. It gets cold fast in the desert.” she nodded her head and tried to stand once more but fell only to be caught by the smaller man. “Wow, you're tall, let me carry you.”

“No. I would sooner crawl!”

“Don't be stubborn.” and without another word, he placed his arm under her knees and hoisted her up and carried her to his car.

“Let me go!” she struggled but Ryou didn't drop her. He placed her in the car and she looked to the side and pouted making Ryou laugh.

“That wasn't that bad.” Ryou smiled.

“That was torture!” she growled making Ryou laugh harder. She looked down at her lap with a slight glare.

Ryou ran to the other side of the car, got in, and drove in a direction to his home. Nova looked out the window as they drove through the vast landscape. Her eyes widened when they passed a cliff, she straightened up and hit her head on the ceiling of the car making her groan in pain. Ryou laughed again and drove faster and he rolled down her window. She stuck her head out of the window, feeling the wind blow through her fur. 

They pulled up to a small shack in what looks to be the middle of nowhere. Ryou got out of the vehicle and went to help Nova, she made it difficult and kept pushing his arm away. “Why won't you let me help you!” he finally asked in frustration. 

“Because I'm not weak!” she growled back, catching him off guard. “theGalra only ask for help if they are weak! I'm not weak!"

“I'm not trying to help you because you are weak and I pity you, your hurt and I want to help you,” he said. Nova stopped struggling and Ryou picked her up, “so you a Galra?” he looked up at her and smiled.

She looked away, still not used to being helped. “Yes,” she muttered when she got a glimpse of the hoverbike beside the old shack. “What is that?” she asked in pure curiosity.

“Oh that's my hoverbike, it's kind of busted right now. But if you want I’ll take you for a ride when it's fixed!” he smiled up at her. 

He struggled to open the door with her in his arms. But once they were in, he placed her on the couch and walked over to the table he grabbed a bottle of water from underneath and handed it to her. She tried to bite off the cap but he stopped her and twisted it open for her. As she drank the water he sat down on the floor in front of her with curious eyes. 

Nova looked down at him in confusion, “why do you stare at me?”

“I just didn't know life existed outside of earth. But here you are, sitting in my living room.” he gestured to the entirety of his shack around him. “By the way what's your name?”

“Why do you need to know?” she asked, suspicious of his intentions.

“Well, I told you mine and I want to call yo something other than alien lady.”

“You told me your name on your own intent.” 

"what no fair!" Ryou glared forward in thought.

She sighed annoyed of the whole situation, “my name is Nova.” 

Ryou smiled, “Nova, I like it!” He stood up an walked to the refrigerator across the small house and opened it, he pulled out a takeout box.

“What's that?” Nova questioned.

Ryou opened the box and walked over to her, “food” was all he said as he placed the box on the coffee table. Inside was cold chicken nuggets and few french fries. “Dig in!” He beamed. Nova reached her hand out cautiously and picked up on of the chicken nugget and brought it up to her face and smelt it. “Just eat it.” Ryou encouraged.

“I am!” Nova growled, she looked back at the food in her hand and ate it and with the sudden force of hunger in her, she dug into the rest of the box devouring everything in it.

“Who I've never seen anyone inhale chicken nuggets like that.” Ryou jokes.

“This was my first meal in a few thousand years.” She said as if this was common knowledge.

Ryou’s eyes widened, then he tried to stand while his legs were crossed under him then fell over. Only to stand back up on his knees, “A FEW THOUSAND YEARS!” Nova tilted her head innocently he ears perked up at the sudden burst from Ryou. “How long do you're species live?! And more importantly, go without eating?!”

“What's wrong?” She asked, “is your race not used to cryo-sleep?”

“No!” He paused his frantic though, “tell me more!” He now said with childlike excitement. They spent the whole night telling each other about where they were born and how they lived before they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it got weird.  
> also, can anyone guess who she is now?

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY I JUST LAY AWAKE AT NIGHT AND THINK AND THIS IS ONE OF THE MANNY THINGS I THOUGHT UP, ALONG WITH A STORY IM GONNA WRITE LATER!!


End file.
